OjiDeku Oneshot
by Sailor Ship Staff
Summary: Ojiro is in a rut, Deku is a seasoned omega. If you don't like ABO, dont tell me about it.


Ojiro panted heavily as his blazing cheek touched the cool wall of the locker room. He shut his eyes tight and whimpered softly, rubbing his unsheathed cock against his palm wantonly.

*Shameful, he scolded himself, *didnt you heed anything master taught on self control?*

He was having his first rut at school. In gym, no less. He'd hoped no one had seen him slip out.

Seeing Izuku Midoriya bending over in a stretch and showing his toned thighs off in deliciously short shorts riled him up to crack his outward stoicism.

Thoughts of that cutie Izuku riding him, or better yet, on all fours taking his knot like a good bitch made his cock drool and his balls ache. His palm didnt cut it. Sure, the snug feeling his hands provided him was pleasant enough.

However, Ojiro craved the tight, wet embrace of a well lubed boy pussy, and the longer he went without made his balls ache more.

"Ojiro? Are you alright? It's unlike you to skip gym." A firm but soft voice inquired.

Ojiro looked up and his breath was stolen. Izuku was in a black tank top and those delicious green shorts that hugged him perfectly. His skin was pink with warmth and glossed with perspiration, begging to be kissed and licked.

Oh, how itd be to trace a map on Midoriya's skin from freckle to gorgeous freckle with his tongue--

Wait.

*Izuku*? What rotten luck. Ojiro didn't want Izuku to be weirded out finding him like this. Not until after they got to know each other better, at least.

"M' fine, Midoriya. Just a*ah* little in a rut. No need to worry." He confessed before he could stop himself. Ojiro's tail tuft bristled as his face reddened.

*smooth, his inner monologue reprimanded.

Izuku's eyebrows scrunched in brief confusion before grasping what Ojiro meant. Flush soon consumed his face as well. His dark green eyes fluttered half shut, regarding Ojiro in a way he'd never seen Midoriya act around him. Or anyone. Sultry. Alluring.

He bit his lip before speaking.

"Let me help you with your heat, Ojiro-kun-" he said sweetly, hips swaying invitingly as he walked closer.

"I bet you have so much cum it's making you sore. Empty your aching balls into me."

Ojiro didnt know how to react to Midoriya's completely correct assumption, or the sudden sensation of his warmth agaisnt Midoriya's own.

"Wow, Ojiro-kun. Your cock is massive," Midoriya whispered into Ojiro's ear, gently taking his aching cock in skilled hands through his pants.

His breaths were shallow and needy and his tail twitched eagerly from the pleasant touches. Midoriya was so good at this, and it made Ojiro's head swim. He was drowning in Midoriya's scent and touch, letting himself be consumed.

"Tell me what you were thinking about, Ojiro-kun," Midoriya whispered before sucking on his earlobe.

*Well, shit. Here goes something.*

"I-I was thinking about you, a-actually," he choked, "you were on all fours stretching in gym. I just wanted to take you and mount you then. Make you mine."

Midoriya smirked, "I love that. You want to breed me? Make me slosh with seed?"

Ojiro groaned as his cock met air. Midoriya quickly covered it with his now intoxicatingly hot hands, stroking him lovingly.

"One thing, though, Ojiro-kun," Midoriya said, placing a brief kiss on his lips, "you have to pull my hair."

Whatever self control that Ojiro had left broke that very moment.

He forced Midoriya on his knees then his hands. With one hand he pulled his tight green shorts down, revealing a beautiful prepared hole. Wet and begging to be filled. With his other, he tugged firmly at the hair at base of Midoriya's scalp. Midoriya flexed his pucker and whined, as if a primal go-ahead to start.

He glided into Midoriya, effortlessly sheathing his cock to the base.

Ojiro held on tighter to the handful of silky green hair as sped his hips up. A growl rumbled from his chest and his tail was rigid to keep him balanced. Midoriya's insides felt molten, relaxing Ojiro's aching cock.

Flesh slapped wetly against flesh, only quickening when Midoriya begged for more.

His fingers dug into his own arm to keep him from completely drowning in the pleasure Ojiro was giving him.

"Midoriya, I'm gonna knot--"

"Knot me, Ojiro, *please," gasped Midoriya.

Ojiro wasn't going to deny him that request. The knot swelled at the base, quickly filling to half the size of Ojiro's fist. He popped the fully swollen knot in and out of Midoriya's hole, aided by the fact he was drenched so much his slick was leaking down his thighs and pooling on the floor beneath his knees. Ojiro growled and slid the knot in place, eliciting a needy moan from Midoriya.

Ojiro's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt a flood of cum errupt from his sheathed cock, quickly filling Midoriya's hot hole. Midoriya gasped and pushed his ass back into Ojiro.

Midoriya felt hot cum slosh inside him and that made him whimper.

"I'm so full, Ojiro-kun," Midoriya whined softly as Ojiro collapsed atop him, spent.


End file.
